Nightshroud Christmas Special
by Mewtwo23
Summary: The group's first Christmas together. Nightshroud moves on from his past further. Serena and Rui have a little girl talk. N and Mewtwo learn more about Christmas. Wes understands the true meaning of Christmas thanks to Rui and Michael. Amourshipping (Ash x Serena) One-side Colosseumshipping (Wes x Rui) WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!


**Hello everybody!**

**I had this idea for a while and decided to write this Christmas special to celebrate it.**

**Read to see the group's first Christmas together.**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

Nightshroud Christmas Special

It was a snowy Christmas Eve at the house that resides Nightshroud, Wes, Michael and N, the Legendary Trainers and the Heroes of Orre in Phenac City. There were Christmas lights around the house. Inside there are lots of decorations; a Christmas tree with some presents in the living room, Santas and snowmen hanging on the walls, etc. Michael, Rui and Serena, thinking that they are not finished decorating, put some more on. N and Mewtwo just watched in awe. Everybody looked excited _except_ for Wes, who was sitting on the couch, and Nightshroud, who is just leaning on the wall. Pikachu was on his trainer's shoulder and Meloetta was floating next to Nightshroud, both looking at him in worry.

"I love the Holidays!" Serena said.

"Especially since this is gonna be the very first Christmas we will spend together!" Rui said.

"And we deserved it after we defeated Team Cipher again and saved Orre!" Michael said.

"Michael has a point." N said. "We worked hard for this. We should take the time to just rest and have fun."

"Yeah." Serena said. "This will be the best Christmas ever!"

_"I've seen humans do this, but I never understand why they did."_ Mewtwo said.

"Makes sense to you since you didn't have a trainer before Ash." Michael said. "Speaking of which, at least you're not a downer like Ash and Wes here."

"I try not to enjoy Christmas too much." Nightshroud said suddenly making everybody turn to him. "Because when I try to have a good Christmas, I think about all the times I spend it with my mom. Those were the happiest memories of my life, but with her dead, I don't know if I can."

'Ash.' Meloetta said in worry.

"And for me Christmas is just pointless." They all then turned to Wes. "It's just people putting up decorations and giving gifts to each other. I don't see the big deal."

"Oh. No. No. Wes. It's more than that." Rui said. "Christmas is a wonderful day that you spend time with your friends and family."

"I don't have a family."

"You may not have a mother or a father anymore, but that doesn't mean you don't have a family."

Michael turned to Nightshroud. "Sound familiar Ash?"

"Hmm?" Nightshroud said being attentive to Michael. Serena also turned listening to the conversation.

"Just because you mother died from your burning house doesn't mean that you shouldn't have a good Christmas."

Nightshroud sighed. "Yeah, but I just can't. My mother was my whole family when my father left us. With her gone I just feel . . ." He began to think of the word he was looking for.

"Lonely?" Serena asked. Nightshroud nodded. "You shouldn't be. We all don't want you to be lonely."

"I bet not even your mother would want you to be depressed." Michael said.

Nightshroud sighed. "Yeah. But I-"

"It's like you said! 'If you don't have any family members, as long as you're with your friends, you do have a family.'" Nightshroud gaped at what Michael told him.

'Those are your exact words.' Pikachu said.

'Exactly every one.' Meloetta said.

"It takes a real nice and smart person to copy someone's exact words, which is quite rare for a stupid person like Michael." Wes said.

Michael ignored the comment from Wes and continued to persuade Nightshroud. "Your mother may be gone, but you do have a family. Me, Wes, N, Rui, Serena and all your Pokémon including Pikachu, Latias, Latios, Mewtwo, and Meloetta. We're your family."

Nightshroud looked around at his friends starting with Pikachu and Meloetta, who each nodded to him. Rui nodded as well as smiling. N also nodded, smiling. Mewtwo also nodded, smiling, which is quite rare to him. Wes took a moment, smiled and nodded in agreement. Nightshroud then turned to Serena who also nodded smiling lovingly. Nightshroud then looked towards Michael once again who also nodded.

"See? We all love you. We hate it when we see you depressed. Because when you're sad, we'll all be sad." Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Please Ash." Serena pleaded to her boyfriend. "We want you to have a great Christmas. We want you to be happy. We want you to be your old self again."

After seeing the pleading eyes of his girlfriend Nightshroud sighed smiling. "You're right. It's about time I have a really great . . . no, one of the best Christmas since my former friends broke my spirit and my mom died! It's time I moved on a little more!"

Everybody smiled thrilled even Wes, who was not as thrilled as everybody else, and Mewtwo, since this is the first time he had this feeling. Serena was the most thrilled after hearing that her boyfriend was moving on.

"It's good that you are happy." Wes said.

Rui groaned a little and turned to Wes. "You still don't get it? Haven't you had any Chritmas when you were with Team Snagem?"

"Or the orphanage where you spent your childhood in?" Michael added in.

"I never had a regular Christmas with other kids from the orphanage and I was always busy at Snagem." Wes said.

"That might explain everything."

_"That might indeed." _Mewtwo said.

"Well you guys have fun." Serena said. Everybody else but Rui turned to her. "Me and Rui are going to finish our Christmas shopping."

Both girls grabbed their winter gear. "We'll be back in about an hour or so." Rui said while Serena went and kissed Nightshroud on his cheek. The girls then headed out the house.

"You girls have fun." Wes said not so enthusiastic.

Nightshroud just leaned on the wall with a little blush on his face. 'You are lucky to have a girlfriend as pretty as Serena.' Pikachu said.

Nightshroud nodded in agreement and got off the wall. "I know. Don't worry Pikachu. You'll find somebody." He then began to walk away with Meloetta following.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Michael asked.

Nightshroud stopped walking and turned to the rest of the guys. "I'm going to wrap Serena's gift."

"Oh. What did you get her?" N asked.

_"I must know as well."_ Mewtwo said also interested.

Nightshroud sighed and walked towards them. "Alright. Please don't Serena about this."

"Pleeeeease." Michael said. "Who do you take me for, an idiot?"

"Yes." Everybody else said sternly making Michael pout like a little kid. Nightshroud brought out a small, red, rectangular box with a 'Q' symbol and opened it. It revealed a small, beautiful necklace with 3 big shiny, light blue diamonds along with lots of smaller diamonds on the lace that goes around the neck. **(I'm not good at describing jewelry. So just go with it.)**

"Wow!" Michael said amazed.

"That's beautiful." N said.

"I know. It took me forever to find one like this and it cost me almost all my savings for new sets of Poké Balls." Nightshroud said.

"What kind?" Michael asked.

"Ultra Balls."

"It costs that much!" Wes exclaimed. Nightshroud nodded.

_"But it's worth it to get it for Serena."_ Mewtwo said.

Again Nightshroud nodded. "It sure did." He then walked out the living room with Pikachu on his shoulder and Meloetta floating behind.

* * *

While into town Serena and Rui were walking having their little boy chat. "What do you think I should get Ash?" Serena asked her girl friend.

"Why should you worry about that?" Rui asked. "You and Ash are boyfriend/girlfriend. Shouldn't be with each other the greatest gift you ever gave to each other?"

"Maybe so, but we promised we kept getting each other unforgettable gifts for Christmas until the end of our lives."

Rui sighed happily while putting her hands together. "That is so romantic. If only that-"

"Wes could be that romantic as well?" Serena guessed making Rui blush madly.

"NO WAY!"

"Oh come on. You know you like Wes. Admit it!"

Rui sighed. "I guess I do kinda like him. So what?"

"I know Wes likes you too."

"How do you know?"

"Woman's instincts. So shouldn't you two be already a couple?"

"He doesn't know that I like him yet."

"Ah Ha! You do really like him!"

Rui blushed madly again and stopped walking in front of Serena. "You tricked me!"

"Bingo!" The two then began to walk again. "You two have been traveling around together and you haven't admitted your feelings?"

"I'm . . . waiting for the right moment."

"When? If you blow this it'll be too late. Being a hero of Orre any one girl will take him before you do."

Rui looked down sighing. "You're right, but Wes is kinda picky. And he's kinda dense as well."

"That's how Ash was years ago. Really dense."

"It goes to show you-"

"All guys can be romantically stupid." Both girls said at the same time and looked at each other. "Right?"

* * *

Back at the house N and Mewtwo are in the kitchen, near the oven watching the cookies until they are ready. _"Tell me why we are doing this again."_ Mewtwo said.

"We need to make sure these cookies are ready and decorate them." N said.

_"Shouldn't we enjoy them either way?"_

"Would you want to eat sloppy or burned food?"

_"Good point."_ Then the oven went 'ding' meaning the cookies could be done. Grabbing the oven mitt nearby N opened the oven door and took the cookies out and touched each one.

"They're done." N then put them on the counter. "Now we wait for them to cool and we can start decorating. Meanwhile-" He then brought out another pan of unbaked cookies and put them in the oven. "we wait for the other batch to be done." He then closed the door and reset the timer.

_"I still don't see why people celebrate this thing."_

"I'm confused as well, not interacting with humans much."

"Looks like you two need more lessons on Christmas." Both turned to see Nightshroud, with Pikachu on his right shoulder, and Meloetta floating beside him.

"Ash."

"I came because you two might need some help with the baking." Nightshroud said.

_"Are you going to put Serena's present under the tree?"_ Mewtwo asked.

Nightshroud shook his head. "It's a personal present. I want to give it to her myself."

N nodded in understanding. "Nothing like giving that special someone the gift yourself."

Nightshroud nodded and walked towards the counter. "So you two want to know more about Christmas?" He asked while taking his overcoat off showing the gray, short-sleeved t-shirt and his well-toned, muscular arms.

_"More like we need to understand the concept more."_ Mewtwo said.

'Man. Where do you live? In a cave?' Pikachu said on the counter.

"Actually Pikachu, he kinda did." Nightshroud said.

'Oh yeah. Right.'

"Anyway. Do you know why we are baking cookies and making punch?" Nightshroud asked while getting ingredients for the holiday fruit punch.

"Isn't it to celebrate Christmas?" N asked.

"Well, yes, but it's even more than that. They're a big part of what makes the holidays special. They're a way to bond with your friends and families with a Christmas party. The party both Serena and Rui had planned since the first of December."

'And the very same party they're making us prepare the house for.' Pikachu said.

"But why a party?" N asked.

"A Christmas party is a way we can connect to each other as a family." Nightshroud said while mixing the ingredients for the punch and started stirring with a wooden spoon. **(Since there are many recipes for fruit punch, you can think of the ingredients he is mixing.)**

_"But what does that have to do with understanding the concept of this 'Christmas'?"_ Mewtwo asked.

Nightshroud chuckled. "The reason I'm describing about parties is because Christmas is like that. It's the day where you spend time with friends and families, exchanging thoughtful gifts, and sometimes, getting caught under the mistletoe and having to kiss the girl you caught with under it." While saying that last part a certain red-head male listened closely and had a sinister-like smile with an idea.

'That's amazing Ash.' Meloetta said shedding a tear.

_"That explains why I'm happy to be with you on this day."_ Mewtwo said.

"That feeling gets everyone." Nightshroud said.

"Now that I know what this is, I am happy to be with all of you on this special day." N said.

"Us too. Now lets get finished with this thing." Nightshroud stopped stirring. "The punch is done." The oven then went 'ding' again.

"And it sounds like the cookies are finished." N said taking the cookies out. "While we wait for those to cool, lets get started decorating on the previous ones."

* * *

After a while the guys including Mewtwo and Meloetta, excluding Wes and Michael who, Wes just sitting on the couch doing nothing, and Michael preparing another one of his schemes, finished the house for the small party that was planned. Serena and Rui then entered the house with loads of bags in their hands. Nightshroud, without his overcoat, and Pikachu on his shoulder came out to greet the two girls.

"How was your shopping?" Nightshroud asked.

"Wonderful." Serena answered giving Nighshroud a brief kiss on the lips.

"How was the decorating?" Rui asked.

"We are finished. All that's left is to prepare the living room for the party. Although me, Pikachu, N, Mewtwo and Meloetta did all the work while Wes is just sitting around looking unenthusiastic."

'I am going to shock his lazy ass off!' Pikachu hissed sparking electricity.

"He still doesn't understand?" Rui asked in frustration.

"What about Michael?" Serena asked.

"I know where he is since I can sense his aura, I just don't know what he's doing." Nightshroud answered.

Sighing Rui said, "I'll try to convince Wes again." With that she walked into the living room.

"I'm gonna go see what Michael is up to." Nightshroud turned to Serena. "Why don't you go help N, Meloetta and Mewtwo prepare?"

"Okay." And with that Serena went into the kitchen while Nightshroud went upstairs.

Rui saw Wes sitting on the couch taking a nap and sweatdropped. _'Unbelievable.'_ She thought. She then walked towards the sleeping form and stepped on his right foot real hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wes jolted awake holding his foot in pain. "WHAT THE HELL!" He then saw Rui with a angry look and stood up. "What's the big idea!?"

"We need to talk." Rui grabbed Wes's ear and dragged him out of the living room.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

* * *

Nightshroud, with Pikachu on his shoulder, went upstairs and saw Michael with his back turned to him doing something with the help of his arms. "Hey Michael."

Michael heard his name being called and turned to see Nightshroud and Pikachu. "Hey guys!"

Nightshroud saw Michael holding a mistletoe tied to a fishing line from a fishing rod. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but what are you going to do with those?"

"Oh! Wes still doesn't understand the true meaning of Christmas. If his stone-head won't let him see, then I'll make him understand."

"How?"

"Like you said, Christmas is about having further bond with your friends and family, and that if a man and a woman get caught under the mistletoe they have to kiss. So when Wes and Rui are close together I lower the mistletoe with the rod and when they see it above them, they will kiss and Wes will know what Christmas is really about."

"That might actually work."

"Thank you."

"It is one of the nice things I will say at your funeral."

"Oh ha ha." Michael said walking pass Nightshroud and Pikachu down the hallway. "This will work."

Nightshroud shook his head. "He's gonna die."

'Big time.' Pikachu said. The two then followed Michael.

* * *

Meanwhile Rui brought Wes by the stairs and released his ear. Wes began to rub his ear. "What was that all about!?"

"Ash told me you didn't bother to help with the party!" Rui said.

"Because this party is pointless!"

"We've been planning this thing from the beginning!"

"And you ladies made us do the decorating while you were shopping!"

"We did it so you all can bond a little more!"

"We have already bonded as brothers! Me the oldest and the most experienced! Ash the slightly younger than me and mature brother! Michael the always annoying little brother! And N about the same age as Ash, but more mysterious! How could we bond further?!"

"Do you know what you all have in common?!" Wes opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when he couldn't find words to say. "That's why you guys need to strengthen your bond. This is what Christmas is about. Spending time with your friends and know more about them."

Wes sighed. "Well to be honest. I only know one thing that we have in common."

"What?"

"We have passion for battling, except N is not as enthusiastic as us." Wes then smiled. "It would be great if we all get to know each other a little better."

Rui smiled as well. "See? You're learning the true meaning of Christmas. It took you years to finally figure it out since you didn't spend as much time with humans as with your Pokémon."

Wes just kept smiling and touched his chest. "You're right. I feel happier now."

What the two doesn't know is that upstairs above them Michael, Nightshroud and Pikachu were watching the entire time. "Looks like Wes finally realized." Nightshroud said.

'Yeah.' Pikachu said.

"It's not over yet." Michael said putting the tied up mistletoe on the rod. "Now for the finishing touches."

"I'm telling you. You're going to get yourself killed." Nightshroud said. "You're doing a suicide plan."

"Trust me. It will work." Michael said as he used the reel to lower the mistletoe.

'This is gonna be good.' Pikachu said sinisterly.

Back with Wes and Rui, they are unaware about the lowering mistletoe as they kept talking. "I'm so proud of you Wes." Rui said.

Wes nodded. "Yeah. From now on I will enjoy every Christmas with you all." Soon both looked up to see the mistletoe above them.

"Isn't that-"

"Mistletoe? Yeah." Both looked at each other blushing. As Wes started to lean in, Rui's blush deepened until her whole face became red and, unconsciously, slapped Wes in the face hard. The three upstairs tried to hold back the sudden laughter. Rui turned and stomped into the living room leaving Wes confused and with a red hand mark on his left cheek.

Nightshroud, Pikachu and Michael were silently laughing at what Rui just did. Michael tried to reel the mistletoe quickly, but unfortunately for him, Wes noticed and looked up looking peeved off.

Nightshroud stopped laughing and turned to Michael. "I'm gonna go prepare your grave now." With that Nightshroud and Pikachu left leaving Michael alone.

"MIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Wes yelled. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He then began to run up the stairs.

Michael dropped the fishing rod scared. "You gotta believe me! That isn't how I wanted it to end!" He then jumped over the ledge and landed on the floor downstairs.

Wes quickly turned and ran back downstairs making Michael run for his life. "You've crossed the line and now you're gonna pay for it!" He then ran after Michael from the living room.

Back upstairs Nightshroud headed back downstairs with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Shouldn't we try to help Michael?" Nightshroud asked.

'Hey. We tried to warn him. And now he's gonna pay the price.' Pikachu said. Nightshroud tilted his head in agreement.

Michael ran passed the living room with Rui, her face still red, watching. Wes ran after him shouting "Get back here you coward!" as soon as Serena, N, Mewtwo and Meloetta appeared.

"What just happened?" Serena asked.

"I think me and Wes just got caught into another one of Michael's schemes." Rui guessed.

Michael then ran outback into the snow with an pissed off Wes following. As they ran Michael kept reassuring Wes that the event that just happened wasn't supposed to happen while Wes was just keeping mumbling saying 'I'm gonna kill you!' and 'Get back here!' They then kept on running around the backyard.

* * *

_Christmas Eve Night . . . _

After a couple of hours of chasing Michael around Wes got tired and went inside. The rest of the group then prepared the table for the small party for themselves tomorrow, wrapped the extra presents, and put the decorated cookies and punch in the fridge. Everybody is now in their respective rooms asleep, except for one. Nightshroud, shirtless showing is well-toned muscles and abs and black pants, is just sitting on his bed with Pikachu, Mewtwo, Meloetta, Latios and Latias still awake with him and another bed on the other side of his room opposite of his bed.

"To think tomorrow will be the first Christmas I have since moving on." Nightshroud said.

'Yeah.' Pikachu said. 'And it'll be the first time I will ever see you happy at Christmas.'

'Especially with your girlfriend Serena.' Latios said.

"Are you sure you want to say that in front of you-know-who?" Nightshroud asked referring to Latias.

_"You made a good point there Ash." _Mewtwo said.

'Don't worry about me.' Latias said. 'I'm fine.'

"Are you sure?" Nightshroud asked.

'I'm sure.' In truth Latias doesn't know if she is convinced herself. She had a crush on Ash since he showed his strong and kind heart by saving her from Annie and Oakley and saved freeing her brother from the Soul Dew. She had decided to go with him as his Pokémon so that she can be with him forever and, since he is part Pokémon now, hoping to mate with him. That was ruined when Serena came and joined the group. Afraid that she is going to take Ash, Latias admitted her feelings for him only for him to say that he loved Serena from the beginning but hadn't admitted that to her yet. Momentarily forgetting her sadness Latias convinced Ash to admit his feelings for Serena. After that talk Ash did admit his feelings, Serena did the same and the two ended up as a couple. Latias was happy that Ash now has a girlfriend, she just wished it would have been her instead and was sad for some time. Meloetta was upset too since she had a crush on Ash too, but she moved on quicker than Latias. With much more convincing for herself, she now knows that she will be happy enough just to be with him as his Pokémon. After all if Ash is happy with Serena, she's happy for him as well.

"Okay." Suddenly the sound of the door open caused the group to turn to see Serena wearing a white t-shirt with three hearts with different colors around her chest and pink pants with lighter pink hearts on each side. "Hey."

"Hey." Serena said as she closed the door and headed to her bed. Her sleeping in Nightshroud's room with him was at first temporary, but she decided to keep the living room the guest room in case and her sleeping arrangement with Nightshroud was permanent. "Today was a weird day, isn't it?"

"Kind of, but at least we're ready for tomorrow."

Serena sat on her bed. "Yeah." She then said something that she would never think of speaking about. "I wonder how long it's gonna be like this."

"Huh?"

"You know. Us having separate beds until the day we get married. Then on that time we would sleep on the same bed together."

Nightshroud blushed as she mentioned that. "I don't think we should go that far yet."

"I'm just saying it would be nice to know what sleeping together feels like."

Nightshroud nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. You'll know soon."

"I hope so." Serena then lifted her covers up and got on her bed putting the covers on herself. "Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight." Nightshroud sighed as Serena turned her back towards him to sleep.

'You're right you know.' Nightshroud turned to Pikachu confused. 'With your current age it won't be very long until you and Serena get engaged. I'd say about another year or sooner. Then you two can sleep together.'

"I wouldn't go that far yet-" Nightshroud then thought of an idea. "I just came up with another present for her."

_"What is it?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"That's for me to know and for Serena to find out. It's really personal."

'As long as Serena would be happy with it.' Latios said.

"Trust me. It will." Nightshroud then put his covers over himself while laying down and put them down on him and turned the lamp next to him off. "Goodnight everybody."

'Goodnight.' Every Pokémon said. Pikachu and Meloetta fell asleep on each of Nightshroud's sides on his bed. Mewtwo on the wall asleep. Latios and Latias on the floor with Latias looking at Nightshroud for a moment before falling asleep.

* * *

_Christmas morning . . ._

Nightshroud sat up awake because of the sunlight coming from the window. He then looked around and saw that all the Pokémon in the room are starting to wake. He then smiled. "Good morning everybody! And Merry Christmas!"

'Merry Christmas Ash.' Pikachu said tiredly. 'Wow. This is the first time you ever said that in a long time.'

_"Indeed."_ Mewtwo said as he stood up.

'Are you excited about this year?' Latias asked.

"You bet!" Nightshroud said as he put his gray t-shirt on. He then noticed Serena is not in her bed. "Where's Serena?"

'I think she wanted to surprise you with something, so she got up pretty early.' Latios said.

"Surprise me with what?" As soon as he asked that the door opened making the group turn to see Serena in a different outfit. She is wearing a pink sweater with snowmen standing on the snowy ground across her chest. A red skirt that reaches about 1-2 inches above her knees. Black socks that reaches almost all the way to her knees. And red heels.

"Hey."

"Uh . . . hi." Nightshroud said breaking out of the trance he didn't know he was in. He then quickly returned Latios and Latias into their Poké Balls and went to Serena.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

"You really think so? I wanted to get in the Christmas mood and I wanted you to be the first person to see me in this."

Nightshroud smiled taking his mask off revealing the scar over his right eye. "That's very thoughtful of you." He then threw it to his desk. "And here's one thoughtful gift from me."

"You taking off your mask?"

"You got it! There's more where that came from!"

Serena giggled. "Come on! Lets go see the others!"

"I'll be right behind you." Serena then walked down the hallway leaving the door open.

'That's very sweet of you Ash.' Meloetta said. 'Taking your mask off for Serena's sake.'

Nightshroud's smile deepened. "Actually make that for everybody who lives here sakes." He then took the pillow from Serena's bed, moved his and put it on his bed next to his pillow.

'You're leaving that mask off!' Pikachu exclaimed.

"Only around you all here. I'll only wear it when we get out in public since all of Orre knows me as Nightshroud." Nightshroud, or should I say Ash, said.

Mewtwo smiled. _"It would be nice to see you without your mask every now and then."_

Ash nodded. "I know. Now lets go join the others." Ash grabbed his overcoat and put it on. With that Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder as he began walking with Mewtwo and Meloetta following behind.

* * *

The four then found themselves going down the stair and are heading into the living room when they saw the others with Rui also wearing a different outfit. She is wearing a green sweater with the North Pole insignia on it. She wears a white skirt similar to the one she always wear. She's also wearing the same socks and boots she always wear. Actually the outfit is not that different except for the sweater. Wes and Michael are just not wearing their Snag Machines and Michael is not wearing his Aura Reader.

"Serena! You look great!" Rui said complimenting her pretty friend.

"I was going to say the same thing to you!" Serena said to the complimenting girl.

That's when Wes noticed Ash at the entrance and smiled. "Took you longer than I thought." The others turned to the four at the entrance.

"Merry Christmas Ash!" Michael yelled happily.

"You're not wearing your mask." N said noticing the mask missing from Ash's face.

"I decided to leave the mask off around you guys." Ash said.

"Now you look like you used to be except for the scar." Michael said.

"Yeah. You look better without that mask on." Wes said.

Ash turned to Wes. "Thanks." Ash said blankly. He then saw the table was prepared. "Looks like we're ready."

"Yep." Rui said. "And we're going to Prof. Krane's lab for the first part of our day."

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Michael said. "Lets go!"

"Hold your horse Michael." Ash said. "Is everybody ready first?" Once everybody else nodded, Ash returned Mewtwo into his Poké Ball. "Okay. Now we can get going." With that the group exited the house with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Meloetta floating beside him.

* * *

After spending a few hours at the Krane lab, the group returned home. The party there was not bad. Michael got reunited with his mom and Jovi. Serena gets a tour of the lab since she had never been there before. Ash and Wes met Prof. Krane again and told him what had been going on. Michael and Jovi opened their presents while Ash, Pikachu on his shoulder, Meloetta, Wes and N watched. They also enjoyed the goods that the lab crew made. Once this is done the group decided to head back home.

"Man! That was fun!" Michael said.

"Yeah! Nothing's more fun than watching a idiot opening his presents!" Wes said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha."

"Now now boys." Rui said. "Lets not fight. Today is the day to be jolly."

"Rui's right." Serena said. "We should be using this day to spend time together as a family."

"That was very well said Serena." N said.

"Hey N." N turned to Ash. "Come and help us with the food." He said referring to himself and Pikachu.

"Okay." Ash, Pikachu, Meloetta and N went into the kitchen.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Meloetta and N are in the kitchen getting the foods, punch, cups for the small party for themselves. "So this is what Christmas is like every year?" N asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Ash said.

'Especially since Ash decided to have fun for once.' Pikachu added in.

N and Meloetta chuckled as Ash looked irked. "Aw give me a break!" Ash got the punch while N got the cookies and Pikachu got the cups and went into the living room. They then put them on the table with Ash helping Pikachu by picking him up and let him put the cups on the table. "You know. The best part of this day is just spending time with you guys."

"I'm so glad to hear that." The four turned to see the others in the room. "We are happy to spend time with you too." Serena said.

"Yeah." Ash said as N went back into the kitchen to get the rest of the baked goods and put them on the table.

"There." N said. "Now the table is all set."

Ash nodded. "Now lets have some fun."

* * *

The group had ate many of the baked goods and the punch, they had dinner as well. Each person including Ash and Wes opened each of their presents. They all listened to Christmas songs while doing those things. They also watched Christmas specials together. Wes enjoyed each and every moment with his friends . . . no, his family. While everybody else was watching Ash and Serena entered the hallway alone.

"Hey Serena." Ash said. "I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you personally." He then brought out a small rectangular wrapped box.

"For me?" Serena asked.

"Who do you think it's for?" Ash joked. Serena took the present and opened it to reveal the red box. She opened the red box to reveal the necklace to her. She took the necklace out and stared t it amazingly.

"Ash. This is . . . beautiful."

"It cost me a lot of money to get that, but I'm glad you like it." Ash then took the necklace and went behind Serena. "Here. Let me help you." He then wrapped the necklace around her neck and clicked it on. "There." He then got in front of Serena who is just looking amazed. "So what do you think?"

Serena turned to a mirror and took a look at herself. "I . . . I . . . love it."

Ash had gone alongside her. "I think it looks great on you."

Serena shook her head. "It _does_ look great on me. Thank you Ash."

"You're welcome my beautiful princess."

Serena then turned to him. "Now I have something for you that I also want to give to you alone." She said as she brought out a small wrapped present.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to open it to find out."

"Okay. You got it!" Ash took the present and removed the wrapper to reveal a box. He opened it to see a Poké Ball with a pink top that has a heart. "A Love Ball?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah. I bought it to symbolize our love. That way we can stay together forever."

Ash smiled. "You're so the romantic type. This is a very thoughtful gift. Thank you."

Serena giggled. "I am the romantic type, am I." Both looked up to see a mistletoe above them. "Look at that. Mistletoe."

Ash noticed the fishing rod and line attached to the mistletoe. "Yep. That's Michael's mistletoe. He must have left it there on purpose." The couple looked at each other and smiled before leaning in close to each other. Both then closed their eyes and made their lips collide into each other into a really passionate kiss. Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and Ash wrapped his around her waist.

Unknowingly for the couple, Wes and Rui were watching smiling. "Why can't we be like that?" Rui asked.

"We were about to yesterday, but you slapped me in the face." Wes answered.

"Oh yeah. Right." Rui giggled in embarrassment. The both continued to watch Ash and Serena kissing smiling. Suddenly, Wes wrapped his right arm around Rui making the latter blush. She turned to Wes.

"Why don't we leave those two alone?"

Rui nodded. "Yeah. It wouldn't be right for us to spy on them." With that both went back into the living room.

After what seemed like hours to them Ash and Serena broke the kiss to get some oxygen. "Merry Christmas Serena." Ash said.

"Merry Christmas Ash." Serena said.

* * *

_Nighttime . . ._

After the party Michael and N decided to go to bed leaving Ash, Serena, Wes and Rui in the living room. Serena clinging onto Ash's left arm and leaning her head against his shoulder looking a little tired.

"You two look so cute together." Rui said smiling.

"I would like to say the same thing to you and Wes." Ash said.

"I wouldn't go that far yet." Wes said.

"Oh please. You didn't really think I didn't noticed you two at the entrance did you?"

Both Wes and Rui blushed in embarrassment making Serena giggled. "So you two saw our kiss."

"But how did you-" Wes began and realized. "Oh yeah. You sensed our aura. I'm surprised you could do that while you two were making out."

Ash shrugged. "Aura Guardians always have to keep their Aura Senses up."

Rui giggled and stood up from the couch. "Well I'm heading to bed."

Wes stretched. "Yeah. Me too."

Serena yawned making Ash chuckle. "Looks like Serena is more tired than any of us."

"Well we're gonna leave you two alone right now." Wes said.

"Goodnight you two." With that both Rui and Wes left for their rooms.

"Goodnight." Ash and Serena said together.

Ash turned to the tired Serena and saw that she was about to go to sleep. "Okay. Now lets get you to our room." He gently removed his left arm from Serena's arms and put it against her back while his right arms got under her legs. He then stood and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style and began to walk out the living room. "I have one more present for you there."

"What is it?" Serena asked as she is being carried upstairs.

"You'll see when we get there." When they got to the top Ash began to walk towards their room still carrying Serena. When they got to the door Serena helped by opening the door letting Ash walk in with her in his arms.

When they both got in they saw Pikachu and Meloetta sleeping on Serena's bed. "Why are they sleeping on my bed?"

"That's a part of the present." Ash then turned to his bed to have Serena see two pillows and went to it.

"What's going on?"

"Remember our little talk last night? You wondered what it would feel like to sleep together?"

"Yeah."

"Well-" Ash set Serena down on the bed. "I'm gonna give you what you want."

Serena quickly realized what he meant and blushed madly. "We're gonna sleep together!" Serena yelled making Pikachu and Meloetta wake.

Ash nodded. "I realized that we don't have to be married to sleep together. With that I decided to learn what it's like with you."

Serena looked at Ash with gleaming eyes. "Ash." She then smiled and nodded. "Alright! Lets do this!"

Ash smiled deeper. "All right! After this if you're still conflicting to wait until we are married to do this again, we can wait."

"Actually. We could do this in our current status every now and then."

"Okay. But first lets get out of these clothes." Serena blushed at that. "Don't worry. I won't look." Ash turned around towards the awoke Pikachu and Meloetta.

'Dude. You're actually doing it.' Pikachu said. 'To think you would grow and actually sleep with a girlfriend.'

"I know." Ash said as he took his overcoat off and threw it on the chair near his desk. He then proceeded to take his shirt off.

'Are you sure you're ready for this?' Meloetta asked.

"Yeah. No problem." Ash took his shoes and socks off. "You two go ahead and get back to sleep." The two Pokémon nodded and proceeded to go back to sleep. "Okay. Are you ready Serena?"

"Yeah." Serena said. "You can turn around now." Ash turned and saw something that made his whole face turn as red as a tomato. He saw Serena, but she was only wearing her pajama pants and no shirt showing her pink bra.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"I thought it would be fair since you're always shirtless at night. Is that a problem or something?"

"No no no! It's just I thought it would be weird."

"Me not wearing any pajamas while we're not married yet is weird. We're just evening the score."

Ash shrugged. "Okay. You can call it that if you want to." He then got on the bed next to Serena and put the covers on them and turned the lamp off. "You know. I think I can get used to this."

"Me too. Until we are married of course."

Ash then kissed Serena on the forehead. "Then wait until I give you a proposal you'll never forget."

"I will." They then kissed briefly on the lips.

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Ash."

* * *

**And finally done!**

**And only a couple of days until Christmas!**

**And there you have it folks! The group's first Christmas together!**

**Reminder: CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
